JP-01246263A, JP-05202032A, JP-05271222A and JP-07285.938A, which were published prior to the filing date of the present application, disclose that quinoline derivatives having a substituent, such as aryloxy, arylthio, amino, pyrimidyloxy, pyrimidylthio or benzoyl group, at 4-position of quinoline skeleton are effective against plant pathogenic fungi and useful as agricultural and horticultural fungicides. However, it has never known that a quinoline derivative having an acyloxy group at 4-position of quinoline skeleton has an excellent fungicidal activity.
And, JP-03128355A discloses 4-acyloxyquinoline derivatives structurally similar to the compound of the present invention and insecticidal and acaricidal agents containing them as active ingredients. However, it has never known that these compounds are effective against plant pathogenic fungi.